The Erin Adventures Story 3: Time for Old Sweeney
by Dragon565333
Summary: Erin, Is a girl who found out last year she is a child of Zeus, but now that she is going on her own. She will get help from the people of Warehouse 13. When on a mission she falls into a vortex in the mad streets of 1849, Fleet street. Will she make it?


Erin Adventures Story 3: the real Sweeney Todd

"I want to rest in peace!" I bellow at Saga as he threw my clothes plus a duffel bag on my bed and my stomach. "You can do that when you are dead!" Saga mumbled under his breath "yeah, well wish I was right now!" I growled. I toss the duffel bag on the floor, as I sit at the edge of the most relaxing bed around. Saga was facing the other way waiting until I put on something to hide my bare body. I place my palms on my head; I massaged my face. "So what happened? Did I get kicked out?" I asked with a grim look as I watch him from the mirror. He shrugs "You aren't getting kicked out Erin; You may come back, but Mr. D says you got a call from two agents who needed you and if you didn't come to them they would tell the US our secret" "oh?" I say struggling to but on a laced blouse he nods and continues "You will escorted to a hotel where the agents will pick you up" I nod with agreement; Saga spun around pretty quickly his face filled with sorrow. "What is wrong my love?" as I rush toward him holding his hand. "Well…Wait! Did you just call me 'my love'?"

I let go of his hand; my vision gets blurry as my legs twist and turn moving on their own, it was like I was placed on automatic (do I remember this no!). "Erin!" Saga screeches as he catches me. He gently places me on the bed. My eyes go back to regular sight with him laying on top of me. "get off me Saga, Or I will kick you in the nuts and yell out the word that most men don't want to hear!" He slides off just rushes out the door. I shake my head in disbelief of what just happened. That didn't sound like me, It sounded like a cruel old gentleman who abhors life! I find some butt snug jeans and head off looking for Saga.

I kept looking for him but I begin to sing "Saga, Where are you boy? Saga, Where are you?" I shake my head I think _What is with me today?_. Pandora pops her head out of a random cabin door she smiles and waves. She strolls over to me with a big smile on her face, "Hiya Erin!" she says gaily. "Um yeah, Hi" I reply. "So, You going to that place…" she asked curiously "Um, yeah my friend. I am going to that place" I begin to walk down the trail; we walked silently wondering if we should even chat. Finally we reached Hephaestus's

Cabin Shore was already waiting for us. "hey guys" his voice very low like he just hit puberty; His face was bored and saddened because I had to leave. Xavier walk up next to me and gave me a quick hug then left. I rush up to him "Xavier!" I panted out; he turned as I slowed down. I felt like doing this and I wanted to do this right this time. My heart started to beat fast, I heard "At Last" by Etta James play in my head. "Yeah?" he say to me impatiently; I took a deep breath I locked eyes with him and told him " this is from me to you" I caress his cheek as I grabbed his head. Our lips touched; I felt nothing, no spark. I released him from my grasp he readjusted his collar; he cleared his throat "You know I am seeing Jennifer daughter of Aphrodite" I turned my head in embarrassment "oh, I forgot." I ran off into the girls bathroom and was being comforted by Pandora who wiped my tears with Angel Soft toilet paper.

"It's Okay Erin, You just had a moment of weakness."

Pandora said sweetly; I shake my head my feeling… Anger/Hatred. Me vs. the World. I give Pandora a evil glare as I stand up. My weird reply "There a hole in the world filled with a great black pit and filled with people world are filled with shit and the vermin of the world inhabit it!"

"What?" She says as she shoots up from the broken down chair. "Damn! I did it again! This isn't me I swear to thee!" I cleared my throat "Listen to me real fast, Something is happening, I am registering other peoples emotions but I don't know who's or what's!" She gives me the go on signal I continue " When I do this it means a place or person in time is in trouble their timeline is messed up or something. I need to find out and if I don't I will die." She hugs me as she whispers "I will get everything ready for your departure." We walked to the main entrance together just talking about memories we laughed like old times I was going to miss that.

A powder blue jeep sat at on top of an incredibly large hill with a narrow stairway. When we got up the hill everyone person I knew was there ready to say goodbye. I remained motionless in front of the passengers side door wondering if I should get in. Shore opened the door for me I politely bowed a little bit then slid in. Saga helps me put on my seat belt; he gives me a kiss on the forehead before departing. Shore slammed the door; All I couldn't see through the tinted windows but I see the motion of hands waving; I wave back as the jeep is in motion. I laid back in my seat letting out a sigh of relief and comfort. I begin to tell the driver "life is going to be sweeter" as I close my eyes and place my hands on my head "Well that's good my love" the driver said in his British accent which was eerily familiar. In a quick double take I see him "Lord Zeus! I mean, Dad? Mind if I say but what in gods name are you doing driving me!" I squeal as I try to take the wheel (which I made it swerve). Zeus pushes down on my chest making me pinned to the back of the seat. I stay like that in fright he tells me in a low voice "I am warning you, these people are dangerous! Be careful my love." I roll my eyes like every teenager "Okay 'Daddy' I'll be careful. But who are these people that everyone fears?"

He stops the car in the middle of an abandoned (what looks like) a highway he turns to me his pale eyes lock with mine his deep serious voice "They are a organization that is not funded by the United States government. They have a warehouse in South Dakota I have to drop you off at a hotel 12 miles down the road but I think for your safety I shall drop you off at this warehouse." Dad slams his foot on the gas petal making the tires squeal and making me fly into the dashboard. The car gains speed that it flies off the ground. "Whoa!" I shout looking out the window. I roll this window down my hair flows in the wind as he drove over buildings and trees; and yet again I felt like I was free.

I stick my head out the window a few times; Let me tell you when you are in a moving car doing 90 mph it's a rush but when it's a flying car doing at least 350 mph and you are looking down it would make an adrenaline junkie scream in terror (and maybe pee his pants). A half hour flies (ha-ha a flying joke) by and I got bored stiff! I started having a thumb war with myself.

"Down there" dad points down at a run down warehouse in a desert (which I had no clue we were even near). We do a flip before a sudden land. We parked next to a red 1957 XK150 Cabriolet. The badge on the rear deck will say Lemans Winner. The 120 is squattier in size (height) and has a small cockpit. It was amazing! I get out and hit the ground screaming "LAND!" Just then a females voice boomed "Freeze! Put your hand up." I felt sick to my stomach, my hands shook, I could barely even move; she repeated herself again "Please put your hands up!" I began to cough (usually what I do when I get throw up or faint) the universe around me started to spin faster and faster until I just closed my eyes, I collapsed on the spot.  
Don't see anything but I can feel cold sand against my burning flesh I can hear bells chime and people laughing. I think to myself where exactly am I? My head begins to twitch as I slowly come back to reality. I open one eye to make sure the cost is clear. I see basically a red rusty first aid kit and some papers on a desk on the far right side of the room. I hear footsteps walk down a hallway heading toward me I quickly close my eyes.

"Yeah Okay Artie I got... I GOT IT!" A somewhat bitchy teenager looking for a life says as sneaks past me. She begins talking to herself which she is talking to me like I can hear her even though I am suppose to be in my own little world of coma land.

"Okay, I will start with the pockets." I feel her reaching for my fake ID. I don't do anything and just let her take it.

"Huh? A great fake photo ID You must like to party huh? HUH? Aw I am kidding you okay, I have to find a real ID"

This time I open my one eye again and grab whatever I can find. I shoot up grabbing her from behind.

"I need Some answers!" I say coldly...


End file.
